


Kisses hard to forget

by BloodyFreckles



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyFreckles/pseuds/BloodyFreckles
Summary: Sam asks Josh for kissing lessons. Josh doesn't want to but he does it anyway. Pre-Until Dawn. Sam [15], Josh [16]





	

“You want me to what?,” he asks, looking and feeling dumbfounded.

Sam has the decency to blush. “Teach me how to kiss?” 

For fuck's sake, she's fifteen. 

Okay, so, that's not a big deal. She's not _that_ much younger than him. He's only a year and a half older. “S-S-Sam,” he stammers, not sure how to approach this. At. All. 

“Washington. Don't make a big deal out of this,” Sam berates, looking exasperated. “I like this guy, we're going on a date and seeing as how I've never kissed a guy before, I'd really like to impress him. I can't do that with my shitty inexperience.”

“Don't girls usually want their first kiss to be with someone they like? Inexperience or not?,” he asks, voice unusually high.

“Not this girl,” she says, giving him a pointed look. “Besides, you're my friend. Knowing you were my first kiss would mean a lot to me.”

Josh sighs. Then relents. “Fine, but it's your funeral.” He doesn't think he deserves to be anyone's first kiss in all honesty, especially Sam of all people. Sam's too good, right and pure, like a little bird perched on a bath, pecking away at flecks of rain water.

Her face brightens a little, it's like it wants to do more but she's playing it cool instead. “You just made my week, buddy boy. Where we doing this?”

“Not here,” he mutters, walking toward the back of the house. At least Hannah is taking a nap and Beth is off with other friends somewhere. “Treehouse. Where no prying eyes can see.” 

She follows hot on his heels, it's an overcast day since it's fall and that means less sunny days even for California. He moves up the ladder into the Washington's extravagant treehouse. Something only seen in the magazines of the rich and famous. He walks around the wrap around porch and heads into the first room, where he seats a seat on the comfortable brown, pull out bed couch. Where he's spent many nights curled up and listening to the natural world outside. 

He pats the seat next to him, feeling a little nervous. What if he makes this suck for her? That would be shitty if her memory of her first kiss is him fumbling, making it too wet or too dry. Making her bleed because he bit her too hard. Because damn right, Joshua Washington bites. 

She takes a seat, a little too close for comfort but he doesn't push her away, instead he places his hands on her bare knees, since she's wearing one of those cute little plaid skirts she always wears, in the colors of pink and black. He looks into her face, swallowing a little. When did Sam Charleston get so pretty? Because here she is,: she's beautiful and she's only going to grow into an even more beautiful woman in the next few years. 

“Stop over thinking it,” Sam chides, whapping him upside the head a little too hard.

“Fuck! That hurt, Sam!,” he exclaims, rubbing the side of his head.

“I know you, you're thinking 'Man, Hannah is going to kill me if she finds out I'm defiling her sweet and innocent bestfriend.',” She says, rolling her eyes.

“Something like that,” he mutters, looking down before placing his hand back on her knee. “Let's get this over with.”

She nods, looking determined as she closes her eyes and waits, expecting. 

He takes a small breath, leans forward and pecks her quickly on the lips, then pulls back as he started getting up. “Well, there you go, first kiss. Let's get out of he-”

“Hey! That was not a kiss. That was something I could have, had my grandma lay on me,” Sam scolded as she pulled him back down to the couch. 

He sighs, a warning. “Sam.”

“Is this about performance issues? Because I've seen you kiss girls and they always go away with this stupid dopey smile on their faces like you were a gift granted to them from god,” She reassured.

“Fuck no,” he scoffed. “I know I'm a great kisser.” 

“Then prove it, unless you're too chickenshit,” She said, smirking mischievously. 

He narrowed his eyes, little snake girl knew he couldn't pass up a dare. “You asked for it.”

She closes her eyes again, a small smile curving at her lips due to the fact that she's about to get what she wants. He leans forward, pressing his lips against hers and instantly, even the longer moment then before, there's this electrified spark. He's moving his lips, and it takes her a second to get with the program. There's this warmth that surrounds them, at least to him and his entire body just feels good. 

His hands on her knees make him feel at ease and then without warning she _falls_ into his mouth. He pulls back, sputtering as he gets her whole mouth out of his. “Sam!,” he splutters, arms flailing. 

She blushes in embarrassment. “I'm so sorry!” 

“It's fine,” he huffs. 

“Does this mean the lesson is over?,” Sam asks, sounding disappointed. 

“No, but fall in my mouth again and it's quits,” Josh warns, giving his best no nonsense face. 

She nods, looking bashful before she gets her determined look again. “I'm ready.”

Really, she's adorable. 

He leans forward again, deciding to take it up a notch and gently takes her bottom lip between his teeth as he softly bites down on it, sucking it into his mouth. Now this kind of mouth inside mouth is fine in his book. She let's out a soft little whimper and he let's go, only to place his mouth on her's as they lay them against the back of the couch, getting comfortable. 

Tentatively, her tongue reaches forward and asks entrance into his mouth and he allows it. Their tongues slide together, and he sucks on her's before allowing her to explore and figure out things for herself. He tries not thinking about how good this feels or the fact that she's the best kiss he's ever received in his few short years of kissing. She's playing inside his mouth, now she's sucking on his tongue, sending sparks through out his back and she's doing this _thing_ , he didn't think a first timer would even be capable of. Hell, if he could have invented it, he totally would have. 

He groans without meaning to, and he's mortified because she doesn't need to know he's enjoying this. She pulls back for a second and they stare at each other, but she doesn't mention it. Instead she has this half-lidded pleased look on her face as she moves to go in again and before he can tell her that's enough, she's back to rocking his world. 

He actually wants to do more at this point, but he stops himself. This is Hannah's bestfriend, she's practically his little sister too. Fuck, why is he allowing this to go on? She's trying to coax him into tonsil hockey and for a few seconds he relents, kissing her with a little fierceness as she makes these little noises that go straight to his … okay, whoa! He pulls back. “I think that's enough, Sammy!”

She pulls back, looking disappointed but she nods. “Alright.”

“Think you learned enough?,” he asks, looking anywhere but her.

“I've got the mechanics down pretty good, yeah,” She says, nodding again. 

“Good, good. When is your date?,” He asks, deciding to change the topic.

“Tomorrow night,” she says, a small smile on her face. 

“You like this guy?,” He questions, suddenly feeling both brotherly and territorial. 

“Well, Duh, Josh. If I didn't like him, I wouldn't be going out with him,” Sam says, rolling her eyes yet again in that typical teenage fashion. 

He nods. “Well, go wake Hannah up. I'm gonna hang out here for a awhile and read a book or something.”

“You? Read a book?,” Sam retorts, scoffing.

“Yeah, Sammy. I read. Believe it or not, there's a brain in this good looking noggin,” Josh says, face serious. 

“Whatever. See you later, Washington,” She says as she flounces off toward the wrap around.

“Yeah... you too,” he whispers, watching her cute clad butt skirt swishing and finally disappearing from sight. He slumps back against the couch, staring up at the ceiling. His heart doesn't feel quite the same. Somethings different and ...

he knows without a doubt, those kisses will be hard to forget.


End file.
